webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seal
The Seal is a grey seal that previously lived in the East Bay Zoo but now lives in the ocean. It made its first appearance in the episode "Bear Cleanse". Appearance The Seal is light grey with dark grey speckles along its back. It has six white whiskers. Bear Cleanse At the hospital, the Bears are getting examined by Dr. Decker. After doing a physical exam, she puts the three on a cleanse. They're instructed to eat what their species of bear eats and avoid eating human food for 21 days. Grizzly gets to eat fish and berries, Panda gets bamboo, and Ice Bear gets seals. Later, the brothers go to the supermarket to obtain food for their cleanse. Grizzly picks up some fish and berries while Panda locates a large few stalks of potted bamboo. Meanwhile, Ice Bear is looking for a seal, but finds the supermarket doesn't sell any so he heads off to find a seal someplace else. Ice Bear heads off to the zoo with a shopping cart and makes his way to the seal exhibit. He dives into the water and, grabbing a seal, hops back out soon after. He carries it over to the cart and sets it in before heading off. 20 minutes later, Ice Bear then pushes the cart into the kitchen and, after putting on his hat and apron, proceeds with prep work. He lightly sprinkles salt and pepper along both sides of the seal. He then massages it with a roller and lightly pounds it with his paws. Ice Bear then starts chopping up carrots and tomatoes and stirring them into a stew. He then proceeds to pour the stew into a clean mop bucket and takes a mop, soaking it with the stew. He then goes over to the seal, which is sitting on the counter, and coats it with the liquids. After a while, the seal is now on a platter sitting atop some lettuce and surrounded by different fruits and vegetables. Ice Bear washes the final tomato to be places and sets it on the counter. He turns away for a few moments and it falls into the sink. The seal reaches down and picks it up, now balancing it on its now. When Ice Bear comes back, he takes the tomato, places it on the platter, and carries it over to the table. He then sits down. Before he can eat, they're distracted by a flash coming from Panda taking another selfie with his bamboo. He walks off. Ice Bear then looks at the seal and opens his mouth wide, but he can't seem to bring himself to eat it. The seal is too cute. He looks at it, and the seal reaches up and licks his nose. Meanwhile, Grizzly is staring up at the roof, mentally assuring himself that everything will be okay and that he'll get to take pizza into space after the cleanse is done with. He then starts to smell the delicious aroma of chocolate cake. Wondering where it's coming from, he follows the scent. He sniffs throughout the house and ends up heading outside, passing by the kitchen where Ice Bear is playing basketball with the seal. Ice Bear and the seal eventually take their b-ball game outside. As he tosses the ball over to the seal, he finds its now lying down, dejected. Ice Bear grows extremely worried for the creature as it doesn't want to move. He picks up and hurriedly takes it inside. Ice Bear runs into the bathroom with the seal and quickly turns on the bath water, setting it inside and splashing water on it. It doesn't seem to help at all, and Ice grows even more worried. He turns off the water, picks up the seal, and heads off to the kitchen. Ice Bear attempts to get the seal to consume anything; maybe to drink some orange juice and eat some fish and berries or even peanut butter. Ice Bear is beginning to stress out; nothing seems to be working. He picks up the seal bridal style and looks down at its cute little face. It sticks out its tongue and licks Ice Bear's nose. He starts to tear up. He needed to save this seal. He rushes it outside with the shopping cart, heading off somewhere else. Ice Bear had carted the seal all the way to a large body of water. He sets it in near the shore and it looks at him. It reaches up and kisses him one last time before swimming off, but not before looking at him for the last time. Ice Bear waves a tearful goodbye before pulling out and biting into a chocolate bar. Trivia * The size of the seal implies it may be quite young. * Like most animals in We Bare Bears, the seal doesn't possess the abilty to speak. * Footage of the Seal was repurposed by the official YouTube show Cartoon Network This Week for the character Rupert, a co-host of the program. Gallery id:Seal Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Minor Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Species in Name Category:Wildlife